Alcohol can lead to the nicest of things
by FueledByCocaine
Summary: Ron finds something he didn't realise he needs. Then loses it due to his family.RonxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, whi****ch I recently deleted. This is I**** think**** a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**oOo**

Ron couldn't remember anything from the night before, which made the school day ahead look promising. All he knew was that he had hooked up with somebody, somebody who had wore black drainpipes with green converse. The person's torso was a complete blur.

He entered the great hall for breakfast and sipped a cup of coffee, listening to Hermione quietly bitch about how wasted all the girls in the dormitory were last night after the celebration party.

"What were we celebrating again?"

Harry nearly choked on his toast at this.

"We won. We won the cup! God Ron, how pissed where you?!"

Ron just grunted and went back to his headache.

"Last night, where did you get to? I looked everywhere and I just couldn't find you. I thought, well I thought... after the news...well I was worried!" Hermione stumbled getting her words out, eyeing Ron carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"Erm I dunno, it's not very clear in my head right now. What news?"

Harry dropped his cutlery and Hermione gasped. Ron felt like an idiot.

"It was something big then, I take it."

"Ron, I don't know how to say it gently, so I'm just going to say it...Ginny is, well Ron Ginny is pregnant...with Percy's baby."

Ron just stared at them, completely gobsmacked. He felt as if all the oxygen in the room had gone, the walls squeezing in on him.

He ran out of the great hall and stumbled down a flight of stairs. He collapsed onto the bottom step with his head on his knees.

"Talk about déjà vou"

Ron looked up. It was Malfoy.

Malfoy had recently been found to have inner demons. He had been self harming and everyone had found out. He had been abandoned by his friends and had become a loner. His whole look had changed too, his white blonde hair was cut short, with a side fringe that covered one eye, he had collected a number of piercings including a spiderbite and wore sweatbands and shagbands on his wrists. He had turned emo, and everyone had stopped hating him.

Ron was still wary of him though.

"what?" Ron muttered

"Déjà vou. This."

He laughed at Ron's bemusement.

"You don't remember. Okay. Look at me."

"Again. What?"

Draco sighed and casually leaned against the wall.

"Look at me."

Ron looked at Draco.

Same hair same eyeliner, face. He had no school robes on. Just a black top and a pair of drainpipes.

Drainpipes.

Draco was wearing drainpipes. And green high top converse.

Ron looked up at Draco's face.

Draco egged him on silently, nodding his head, eyes wide.

"Oh my god."

"And he's got it!" Draco said triumphantly, coming and throwing himself down onto the step next to Ron.

Draco became quiet and serious, and after a few moments, interrupted the silence. "Would you like me to remind you?"

Ron looked at him. Ron wasn't gay. He knew that much, but right now he just felt so, bummed out that maybe this would make him feel better. That's why when Draco leaned in, Ron stayed still, allowing his lips to be gently brushed against Draco's.

Draco ran his tongue slowly along Ron's bottom lip, until Ron opened his mouth slightly. He inserted his tongue and began to gently kiss him.

Ron closed his eyes and gave himself completely to this kiss. He let himself forget everything and just let it happen. Naturally he kissed Draco back.

He was lost in that kiss for what seemed like forever, until the bell rang for first lesson. They broke apart, and Draco flashed him a smile before getting up and walking down the rest of the corridor, into potions.

Eventually, seeing pairs of feet descending the stairs around him, he got up and followed.

oOo

Ron sat silent throughout potions, he took all the abuse that was hurled at him from Snape and ignored his friends enquires on how he was feeling. All he could think about was Draco. It was Draco that Ron had got with the night before, he had had Draco's shoulder to cry on.

He had expected the kiss with Draco to feel dirty and wrong, but if he let himself admit it, it had felt right. When everything in his life was wrong, the kiss with Draco was right.

When the bell rang he jumped up, completely forgetting about Harry and Hermione and ran out of the door after Draco.

He screamed Draco's name down the hall, and eventually the blonde turned to look at him as he caught up with him.

"Last night after we... Was I happy?"

Draco smirked at the question and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say so yeah. Though I'd say happy was a bit of an understatement."

Ron laughed "Your so full of yourself!"

"I take it you've approached me for the encore?"

"Well, if you want to." Ron blushed as Draco began to walk away.

Draco called over his shoulder, "Bathroom, now!"

oOo

Draco broke apart from Ron while he undid Ron's shirt, fumbling with the buttons.

Ron put his forehead against Draco's and whispered.

"The thing is, I'm not gay."

Draco pulled off the shirt and giggled.

He whispered "Sure your not." And began to kiss Ron again, a little more roughly.

Draco kissed Ron's neck, along his collarbone.

"This is so twisted."

Draco lifted his head and smirked. "Not as twisted as your sister though."

"Shut the fuck up"

From behind him, Draco bit hard on his neck, making Ron gasp with pleasure.

He then whispered right into Ron's ear, "Make me"

It was more than an invitation, it was an order. And Ron was just addicted to taking orders.

Ron turned to face him, and unbuttoned Draco's pants. He slipped his hands in and gently, slowly stroked Draco's upper thighs.

Draco moaned softly.

Ron began to lick and suck Draco's neck and ear.

Draco moaned again, this time with a hint of pleading.

Ron whispered in his ear "I want you to say it. I want you to admit you want me. How much your cock wants me."

Ron's hand slid over Draco's cock, through his boxers and Draco emitted a growl from deep in his throat.

"All you've got to do is say it."

oOo

After the encore, Ron and Draco sat in a bath together, sitting close side by side.

"Are you okay? After all that shit with your sister and stuff."

Ron looked at him straight in the eyes, they where honest and caring. He could pour his soul out to those eyes if he wanted to and they wouldn't say a word to anyone.

"I guess, I haven't really got my head around it yet. It's so unbelievable! But I know it's true."

Ron went quiet and looked at Draco.

He could see the scares that adorned his body. His forearms and wrists, his stomach, his legs and thighs. They weren't just from cutting himself, they were from burns and bruises, from throwing himself down flights of stairs.

"How are you? Really." He was scared to ask but felt a powerful need to make sure Draco was okay, that he was safe.

Draco looked down at his arms.

"It's hard you know. After everything that has happened... it's like I'll have a really shit day and I cut, I know it's wrong but when everything else is shit it feels so right, it gets me through. It did get me through." He looked up at Ron "Sometimes all I can do is lose myself in homework, anything to stop me from reaching for the blade or fire, there's nothing to replace that feeling, and its hard at the beginning to live without it, but I'm doing it. I don't want to go down that road again, someday I might, but when that day comes I'll remember the way people looked at me when they found out. That look will haunt me forever, it will keep me safe."

Ron reached out and held Draco's hand in his.

"So your gay!"

Ron laughed, the haunted Draco had gone, "No I'm not"

"Oh, but you so are! I mean what you did back there, if that's not gay I dunno what is!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Don't be a retard all of your life, just admit it, I'm not going to judge you!"

"I've got to go. The others will be wondering where I am."

With that Ron got out of the bath and pulled on his robes, he was still soaking wet. Draco sat in the bath with his back to him.

"Even if you could spend the rest of your life with me."

"What?"

Draco turned in the bath so he was facing Ron.

"Would you admit you were gay if it meant you could spend the rest of your life with me?"

Ron then did the worst possible thing. He turned on his heel and left the room.

**oOo**

**There, ****What**** do you think?**

**I would just like to put friends minds at rest:- I did not write the self harm bit in this chapter, I had ****Rox**** write it for me, I am long over that, and I couldn't bring myself to think about it enough to write it. You guys have saved me permanently, and I love you all for it so much. xxx**

**All reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, whi****ch I recently deleted. This is I**** think**** a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**We have made it to chapter two. I hope you enjoy.**

**oOo**

Ron arrived at the lunch table and took his seat with his friends.

"Is there any particular reason why your soaking wet?"

Ron kept his head down.

"No."

Hermione leaned forward.

"You didn't come to defence. We were worried."

Ron quietly answered.

"You thought I was going to kill myself just because my brother and my sister had sex, god knows how many times, and now my sister is pregnant with his baby. It's sick and twisted, but not worth my life."

Fred decided to lighten the mood.

"You know what they say: Incest – Fun for the whole family!"

"Don't!" Hermione protested.

George moved closer and explained with ease.

"Look, if he doesn't start to joke about it now he's just going to get depressed and it will eat at him until he does kill himself."

Fred butted in.

"Either that, or he will alienate everybody and will have nobody to spend the rest of his life with."

The twins got up and left, leaving Ron alone in an uncomfortable silence with his friends, mulling on what Draco had said.

oOo

Ron didn't see Draco around school for days, which worried him, in case Draco had done something stupid. On the other hand though he felt he had been tactless with the way he had left Draco without an answer, but he still didn't have an answer for him.

He didn't really know Draco that well, but there had defiantly been _something _between them. He felt that he could spend the rest of his life with Draco, he just wasn't sure that would be the right thing to do. He didn't even know if he was gay. There were so many feelings and thoughts he just couldn't make any of them out.

oOo

After waking at quarter past three for the fifth night in a row, he decided to go for a walk outside, around the Hogwarts grounds.

He was just passing the lake when he heard giggling. It was dark so he couldn't make out who it was, until he heard them talk.

"Come on, swim with me! Fuck me in the water! Come on..."

Ron walked around the edge of the lake more until he was close enough to see the people by the lake, and they could see him.

Draco was standing there, barefoot and topless, his drainpipes unbuttoned and unzipped. He was swaying slightly and clutched a bottle in his hand.

A short distance away from him on the grass sat Blaise Zabini, fully dressed apart from shoes and socks. Next to him was a pile of bottles, identical to the one Draco was holding, except for their lack of clear liquid.

"I think you should put that bottle down Malfoy, you've had enough, you should get to bed."

Draco looked at Blaise and screamed his reply.

"I won't ever have enough! And I won't go to bed. Why should I when he won't go to bed with me? I make his skin crawl, I make him sick! Just a druken night and a hangover cure! That's all I am to him!"

Blaise had had enough, it had been the same every night. He picked up his shoes and stormed off.

"Where are you going?"

Blaise turned back and smiled.

"I have a girlfriend remember? She's just as good as you for a fuck, and with her I don't have to put up with the six day non-stop drinking!"

He passed Ron without comment and headed for the castle.

Ron stood there and watched Draco walk slowly into the water of the lake until the water was just above his jeans. He just stood in the water, still and silent.

Then suddenly, his legs went from under him, and Draco disappeared under the water.

Ron ran into the water fully clothed, and dragged him out. He felt like a dead weight. Ron dragged him onto the grass and checked him over. He was still breathing, he was unconscious, probably due to the alcohol.

Ron glanced around. There was nobody there to help him, and if he did manage to get help Draco could get into serious trouble.

He fetched Draco's clothes, picked him up in a fireman's carry and began to slowly walk through the grounds and castle to his dormitory.

He muttered the password to the fat lady, and climbed the staircase to his dormitory.

He dropped Draco onto his bed, took off his soaked jeans and covered him with the blankets. He drew the hangings around his bed and climbed onto the bottom of it, legs pulled close to him in the small gap at the bottom. He watched Draco, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

oOo

Ron woke up around midday and glanced at Draco, who was sleeping normally, curled up into a ball.

He sat and watched him sleep for hours until he rolled over, muttered something and opened his eyes.

Draco dragged himself up onto the pillows and saw Ron.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Fine I'm fine. Thanks for whatever you did. Erm, I should be heading back now."

Ron watched as Draco threw the covers of him, swung his legs onto the floor, stood up, and hit the floor head first.

Ron jumped up.

"Are you okay? Draco?"

Draco answered slowly.

"Apart from feeling like a total prat, yeah. This is how a hangover hits me. No headache or throwing up, I just lose all feeling in my legs for a couple of hours."

Ron laughed, "That could be interesting."

"Mm, so your just going to leave me on the floor all afternoon then?"

Ron picked Draco up by the waist and help him back onto the bed.

"About the other night... I didn't know what to say, it happened so fast for me, I was scared."

Draco looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"But that's the thing, I do because I want to. I realised last night, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there. It's like you've always been there I just haven't noticed you until now...I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Draco sat there, he didn't know what to say or do, he had spent so long on his own, that this scared him shitless, somebody else wanted in, and he wanted to let them in.

He reached out and held Ron's hand. They sat like that for the rest of the day, in complete silence just enjoying the feeling of knowing that the other person is there.

oOo

**Bit of a crap ending to a chapter, I know. I'm not sure where to take this ****fic**** from here. There is defiantly more to ****it,**** I just don't know how to make it work.**

**Ideas and suggestions**** wanted and, more importantly**** appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, which I recently deleted. This is I think a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**oOo**

Harry had been in arguments before.

He was now used to the cheap insults about his life and his friends that got thrown at him during every one.

But this? This was something different. This was below the belt. Way below the belt.

"How do you know?" He had been petrified to ask.

"I heard straight from the horse's mouth. And I have eyesight. I've seen it for myself."

Harry paced the empty classroom quickly.

"Harry? What is it?"

The twins and Hermione stood at the door.

"I've got news for you guys."

The twins entered the room properly and threw themselves into seats. Hermione stood in the doorway and leant on the doorframe.

"Good or bad news?" Fred asked.

Harry's hand's where shaking, his fingers entwined in front of him.

"Let's see..."

oOo

_ Ron, _

_ Meet me in the __prefects__ bathroom at about 6 o'clock._

_Xxxlyxxx_

Ron folded the note up and tucked it inside his robes, failing to hide the grin that was plastered across his face.

"Your coming with us."

Next thing Ron knew, he was being dragged backwards by both of his arms.

He was thrown to the floor shortly afterwards.

He turned around. It was the twins, they had brought Ron to an empty classroom.

"What the hell was that about?!"

Ron was ready to scream and rant at them.

"So, your gay?"

Ron shut his mouth, and slowly took a few paces backwards.

"Erm... What? I mean, how do you know?"

George perched himself on the edge of the teachers desk.

"Harry got into a fight with Zabini."

Fred cut across him.

"That's not the point Ron. Your not gay. This thing you've got going with Malfoy. It's nasty, and your going to have to end it."

Ron looked up. Admittedly, he was afraid of his brothers.

"But I love him."

Fred shook his head.

"No you don't because your not gay. It's impossible for you to love him."

"But.."

"RON!" Fred took a deep breath, and began to advance on him. "Do you seriously think that after Percy and Ginny, our family could handle another sick 'revelation'? We would be torn apart! The family name spat on! DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?!"

Fred had Ron pressed up against the wall now. Ron felt sick, he couldn't answer.

George quietly broke the silence.

"Hurt him Ron, Hurt him soon. Be a man for once. If you hurt him he won't ever come back and nobody need ever know."

Fred turned and left the room, George following closely.

Ron sunk to the floor.

It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

oOo

**Okay, I know roughly what's going to happen but do you?**

**Guess!**

**Reviews welcome (as always), next chapter coming very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, which I recently deleted. This is I think a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**See! I can update quickly sometimes!!!**

**oOo**

Ron slowly turned the door handle and entered the prefects bathroom.

There stood Draco, in front of a mirror, adjusting his perfect hair.

He caught sight of Ron in the mirror and turned around.

"Hey! I was just thinking, I'm going to dye my hair red. As in like, redred. What do you think?"

Ron shut the door behind him.

"Erm...It will be a bit bright."

Draco just gave him a look.

"That's the idea stupid!"

Draco stepped across the room and came right up close to Ron. He kissed his cheekbone and nibbled his earlobe briefly.

He then whispered to Ron, in mischievous tones, "So, what do you fancy doing tonight?"

Ron swallowed – this was it. "Talk. I want to talk to you."

Draco sat down on the cold tiled floor, "Okay, let's talk. Sit down."

Ron stayed standing.

"See Draco, thing is, I'm really not gay. I just pretended to love you so that someone would take an interest in me. Everyone is so bothered about the rest of my family never me."

Draco stood up in front of him, "Hold up, I'm confused."

"I don't love you. I never did. The worst thing I could think of doing, would be spending the rest of my life with you. And you're a shit shag, and as that was all I was after..."

Draco didn't look upset, he wasn't crying. If anything he looked...determined.

"Tell me what to then Ron."

Ron remembered what George had said and did it, as best he could.

"Just go top yourself. It's not like anyone would miss you."

Draco slowly nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

He reached behind Ron, opened the door, and with a shove, forced Ron through it.

oOo

As the door snapped shut in front of him, silent tears began to fall down Ron's face.

He turned around to see Fred, standing at the end of the corridor. He gave his younger brother a nod of approval and disappeared around the corner.

With one hand gently roaming the wall at the side of him, Ron dragged himself up to the common room. He ignored the curious glances directed his way by other Gryffindor's and headed for bed.

He felt as if he'd lost everything. As if the world would be black forever, the sun never to rise on the horizon. He just wanted to sleep, he didn't want to wake.

He climbed into bed and shut his wet eyes. His vision blurred, he watched his brothers, and his best friends enter the room. He numbly felt Hermione perch on the bottom of his bed, her hand rubbing his side, gently. He heard their muffled voices of assurance, but did not want to hear. He closed his eyes again, and stayed that way for countless hours, until sleep washed over him.

oOo

Ron walked the castle with his best friends at his side, like nothing had happened for the next few weeks. He had grown accustomed to the numb feeling that ran in his blood, throughout his whole body, and lived in his own personal nightmare.

He saw Draco everywhere he looked, in other people's faces, but when he was completely honest with himself he knew that there was no sign of his ex-lover in the castle. He wanted to worry and be concerned but his brain would not allow him.

He immersed himself in schoolwork but none of the information seemed to penetrate him. When he fell off his broom in Quidditch after being smacked across the head by a bludger, he felt no pain, he just watched the pool of blood form on the grass around his head.

He was living...but he wasn't.

oOo

**Okay folk's****, that's**** your next chapter!**

**I know ****what's**** happening next. Kind of. **

**I'm trying to keep this shortish, so don't hesitate to tell me ****its**** getting too long or complicated!**

**I would love a review from you! (Nudge nudge wink wink)**

**I will give you a hug! You know you want to! The button is just down there...and left a bit...You've got it! Now click it and type something nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, which I recently deleted. This is I think a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**I lost the characters slightly in previous chapters, but do not fret, they have been found!**

**I want to take this opportunity to thank WICKY for the review and say, thanks for the t-shirt idea Leila but you took too long, I had typed it by the time I got the email.**

**oOo**

Hermione came running through the half full Great Hall, and fell ungracefully into the seat next to Harry, opposite Ron.

"He's back." She whispered through ragged breaths.

"Who?" Both boys asked, their interest gained.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron froze. He hadn't seen Draco for about 3 months. Everyone had just supposed the same thing, - they had all just thought that he had gone off and killed himself. It sounded evil, but it was just what they had expected...history repeating itself, but maybe this time he had succeeded?

Ron hadn't forgotten about Draco and the way he felt for him. He had just stopped thinking about it. He still felt the feeling of numbness and shock, but he accepted them as who he was nowadays. He tried not to think about their origin, what he had done to Draco. What his family had done to him.

He came out of his revive, and looked at his friends. They just looked at him.

A few people came walking quickly through the door, and whispered to their friends before taking their seats, and looking towards the door.

Ron followed their gaze.

**oOo**

Draco walked through the huge oak doors and looked around. People were watching him, staring at him like he was some animal. In the corner of his eye he could see unmistakeable ginger hair, but he did not turn to look. Instead he took a deep breath and continued the walk to the Slytherin table.

He had changed a hell of a lot in the past months. He understood that. He just hoped other people understood that it was rude to stare. He was severely let down on that score. He wrenched a small notebook out of his pocket, and began to read.

He was aware of movement in front of him, so he looked up...as Ron took the seat opposite him.

**oOo**

Ron took a proper look at the boy in front of him.

His hair had been radically modified. The trademark white – blonde hair dyed black. His hair was cut into a short spiky Mohican with a blue side fringe that fell gently over his forehead and hung next to his eye.

His face was now adorned with piercings. His eyebrow, nose, cheekbone and collarbone. His bottom lip completely covered in silver. He had a set of red stars tattooed on his left eyelid, falling onto hi temple.

Tattoo's plastered his arms. Simple things like stars and patterns, more serious things like a crucifix and life mottos. Ron somehow knew that the tattoo's where everywhere not just on his arms.

Draco wore a pair of the tightest green jeans, Ron had ever seen, with a low slung belt and black high – tops with blue laces. A ripped black top hid most of his torso from sight.

But underneath all of this, Ron could still see Draco - the Draco he knew - shining through.

"Hi" Ron knew it was a feeble thing to say, but all he wanted to do was throw himself at the guy in front and cry for the rest of the day.

"Hey" Draco put his head down and continued reading.

Ron took a shuddering breath and fought to hold back tears.

"You look, different."

There was no response from Draco.

"I thought...well I...well I thought...after what I said...I thought..."

"Living."Draco didn't raise his head.

"What?"

"Living is the slowest form of suicide."

"Deep."

Ron felt completely lost. His efforts at a conversation seemed hopeless. He just wanted to scream.

"Draco...I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said last time I saw you. I miss you...please talk to me... I love you."

Draco finally looked up.

"I changed for you."

Ron felt confused; he wasn't sure what was happening.

**oOo**

Draco looked at Ron.

"You should never change if you love someone. I changed for you. Truthfully? I didn't love you. You might have been lying. But I'm not. You were a shag, that's all you ever were."

Ron was crying now, but Draco's theories were confirmed. If he did love Ron, it would have killed him, telling him this...watching him cry. But he didn't. He was doing the right thing. He was right.

"I lost who I was when I was with you. I don't think it had anything to do with you. But I spent time out. And I'm back."

Ron's crying was causing more people to stare at Draco...If that was possible.

Draco got up and prepared to leave.

"If you want a shag, I'm here. But that's all I'm ever going to be for you."

He picked up the notebook and left the room.

**oOo**

Ron's knees buckled and he collapsed, letting blackness engulf him.

**oOo**

**Okay, I should have been writing an English essay or been doing my music or art homework, but this seemed more appealing than poems written about sex in the seventeenth century. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far. You know where that little button is.**

**My eternal love awaits anyone who reviews this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This is a re-write, following the basic storyline of my first ****fic**** the morning after the night before, which I recently deleted. This is I think a lot better than that ****fic****. Feel free at the end to leave me a review telling me what you think of this and how it could be improved.**

**Sadly, I do not own harry potter or any of the ****characters,**** I only make them follow my every desire in the form of ****fic**** writing.**

**Sorry if I took a while to update, I've been swamped with schoolwork lately.**

oOo

Hermione stood next to the bed, and gently stroked Ron's hair off of his face. "How could he do this to him, Harry? I thought he loved Ron!"

"I guess not."

Harry just sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. He didn't know why he was here. Ron had only passed out, as soon as he came round he would be back in lessons. He cared about Ron but he had landed himself in this, by letting himself fall for Malfoy. Harry understood, even if nobody else did, Draco hadn't changed. Once a cold hearted little bastard, always a cold hearted little bastard.

"Ron!"

Hermione struggled to hide her happiness, as Ron opened his eyes and sat up.

Madam Promfey came over and began fussing over Ron, trying to ignore Hermione's questions about his welfare.

Harry just sat in his seat, watching from a distance. This was all wrong.

oOo

Ron went back into lessons the next day. He kept his head down, his red and bloodshot eyes fixed permanently on the floor.

He struggled through half of the day, before he saw him.

He watched as Draco turned the corner, walked along the short corridor ahead, and entered the prefect's bathroom.

Ron stopped. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to talk to him, in his dreams get back with him, but his legs shook and his body slowly filled with an overwhelming urge to run in the opposite direction.

He made up his mind and began to stride forwards, when somebody grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Harry on the other end of his arm. His eyes pleading with Ron.

"Don't."

Ron realised something there and then. Harry didn't give a shit about him. Didn't understand him.

He let out a low hollow laugh, "No." He then snatched back his arm and half ran into the bathroom.

oOo

Draco looked up as the door opened.

This was defiantly something he didn't want Ron walking in on.

oOo

Ron stood at the doorway and stared, horrified at the boy in front of him.

Draco was standing in front of one of the huge floor length mirrors on the other side of the room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and beneath all of his tattoos, Ron could see every bone in his body.

"What happened to you?"

He took a few steps towards Draco, who was silently sobbing, stood frozen, rooted to the spot.

He reached out and touched Draco's arm.

Draco flinched at his touch.

"Go away Ron." His voice was barely a whisper

Ron almost screamed, "I'm not leaving you like this. Why have you done this?"

Then Draco did scream "BECAUSE!"

Draco slid slowly to the floor and cried freely.

"Not a reason Draco! Not a fucking reason!"

Then, seeing the boy looking so pitiful, crying on the floor he knew what he had to do.

oOo

Sitting on the cold tiled floor, Ron wrapped his arms around the sobbing Draco, and slowly rocked backwards and forwards.

He kissed the boys head, and began to slowly sing to him.

"We've waited for too long to,

Watch it all crash and fall through.

So when you feel like shit you've got to keep on pushing."

He took a deep shuddering breath, to hold back the tears and continued.

"If you saw the world through my eyes,

Then you wouldn't feel so high rise.

It's time to take a chance you've got to sit back and hold tight."

He hardly noticed that he was singing any more, the words meaning something but being used unnoticed.

He felt Draco's shudders subside, and hugged him tighter.

He could feel the boys bones through his clothing. It made him feel sick and scared and all he wanted to do was help the boy in his arms.

"There's forces working in our heads,

But we don't understand them.

I need a map to find my way out all the time.

There's curses lurking in our heads but we don't want to find them,

We need to come back down and face what we've become."

oOo

Upon hearing the song that Ron sung, something clicked inside of Draco.

The pieces began to fit.

oOo

**Ok, that's chapter six. It's complete rubbish but I kept being interrupted and had to keep going to press play on the ****cd**** player because there is only five songs on the album, and there's no repeat button on my ****cd**** player[**

**That song is Curses by Bullet ****For**** My Valentine. It's fucking awesome, and is relevant to so many different things.**

**As I said to one of my mates, I've gone deep on this ****fanfics**** ass!**

**Please review they mean alot!**


	7. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter. We have come to an end.**

**I don't have full plan yet, ****its**** still fitting together, so I apologise for any odd unfitting bits.**

**I sadly don't own these characters. ****But if I did...**

**oOo**

Draco, stood, mouth slightly open, eyes shut gently, letting the cold air wash over his face.

_Never let them take you alive._

The words echoed around his mind as he slowly opened his eyes, welcoming in the view of the midnight sky, complete with full moon.

oOo

Ron looked at his reflection, checking for any imperfections.

This could be it. This could be the beginning of something new. Something fantastic.

Finally happy with his appearance he left the common room, and began to make his way through the sleeping castle corridors.

He climbed up a spiral staircase, not noticing the height he was climbing. Too wrapped up in dreams of what the future could hold if this went right.

oOo

Draco turned when he heard the door open and close.

Ron had come, he had joined Draco on the roof of the castle.

"Hey Drake. Of all the places in the castle to meet, why the roof?"

He took a few steps, and joined Draco at the wall. He stood so close Draco could feel his body heat.

Draco shut his eyes and sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you Ron. It's important."

Ron smiled, "Okay, go for it."

Draco took a deep breath. "We've got to face what we've become."

He began pacing. Pacing in a small circle around Ron, hands clasped behind his back.

"That's what you told me. And I realised something. Right now, I know who I am. I'm Draco Malfoy. I look in the mirror and that's who I see."

oOo

Ron frowned inwardly. This kind of wasn't what he was expecting.

He grit his teeth and continued listening, its got to start somewhere. Soon he would be back in Draco's arms. Where he belongs.

"But when I was with you I was different. You changed me. That's not right."

Panic began to edge its way into Ron's mind, yet he still stayed silent.

"I was a shell. A horrible empty shell. A fake and a foney, a plastic!"

"No you weren't!" Ron was almost crying, Draco was almost screaming.

"Yes I was! See for yourself!" Draco screamed, and out of his tight denim pocket pulled a small notebook, he threw it at Ron.

Ron recognised the book as the one he has seen Draco reading intently on more than one occasion. He caught the book and flipped it open at a random page.

Then another.

Then another.

And another.

They were all the same. A line each day saying either, I saw Ron today, or I never saw Ron today.

"I've always kept a journal see. And I checked, but that's the only one like that. And its your fault. You ruined it, you ruined me."

Ron stood, freezing cold now, in floods of tears, completely shell shocked.

"Draco please. It wasn't my fault I never meant this...Forgive me please."

oOo

Draco smiled.

"Sure. Come here."

He held his arms open and after a second, Ron ran into them for a hug, tears subsiding on Draco's shoulder.

" I've been waiting since I came back to school to do this. You know what Ron? I take it back, all of it. And you know what else. I love my father, I've learned so much from him."

Ron slowly lifted his head from Draco's shoulder, and smiled weakly.

"And what's that?"

A smirk appeared on Draco's lips.

"Oh, you know. Simple facts really. Like this one."

oOo

It happened so fast.

He had felt tightness on his arms; his feet left the ground, then a freezing rush of air against his face.

oOo

Suddenly standing alone on the roof, Draco openly smiled.

"NEVER let them take you alive."

**oOo**

**That's it. **

**Although I may write a short sequel, "How Messed up is Draco?" the answer he's not. Not in my mind anyway.**

**Come on, review!!!**


End file.
